


Night of the Hunter

by Tshilaba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some are the hunters, some are the prey. But all do what they can to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night of the Hunter

He wasn't quite sure what had happened. One moment he was facing down a ghoul, the next he was face to face with some colossal humanoid. "Oh, poo. This just won't do." He sighed and rested the staff of his scythe against his shoulder, propping his free hand against his hip. "Mama will be displeased if I don't kill something. I guess this will just have to suffice. Oi, ugly!"

The creature turned and lunged for him.

"That's the way! Ahahaha!" he laughed, leaping backwards to avoid the giant hand. "This will be fun!"

Nearly twenty minutes later, he was beginning to believe he couldn't be more pissed off if he tried. He swung himself up onto a tree branch that was, thankfully, out of the creature's reach before glaring at the scrape along his right forearm. "Damn..." He was used to ghouls' regenerative abilities, but they at least went down _eventually_. "This bastard just doesn't wanna die. Way to sour my fun..."

"Hyaah!"

There was a flash of blades and a quick spray of blood before the creature collapsed to the ground with what felt like a small earthquake.

"Well, I think that's th--"

"Wow!" he cried, leaping down from his perch, his wounds long forgotten. "That was so cool! You're so strong!"

The person turned at the sound of his voice before making a small sound of surprise. "Oh my. What are you doing out here, kiddo?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. One minute I was there, the next here with that party pooper. But you took it down so effortlessly, I'm jealous!"

They laughed before pushing their goggles up into their chocolate hair, revealing eyes that reminded him of drops of milk chocolate. "Years of practice, kid. I'm Squad Leader Hange Zoe. Yourself?"

"Juuzou. Suziya, Juuzou," he replied.

"Um..."

He shook his head. "J-u-u-z-o-u. Juuzou. It's Japanese."

Another blank stare.

"Yanno..." He waved his hand dismissively. "Asian."

"Oh! Sorry! There aren't anymore Asians in our world." They gave a nervous chuckle before sheathing their blades. "Well, I can't leave you out here by yourself, 'specially not with those wounds. How on earth are you still standing?"

He glanced down at the cuts and bruises that littered his body, especially the particularly nasty looking gash in his side just above his hip that had bits of dirt in it. He made a face. Mama wouldn't be happy that he'd ruined the clothes. He shrugged. "It doesn't hurt."

"Oi, Shitty Glasses!" another voice called.

"I'm over here!" the brunet answered.

A short, angry looking man came into the clearing, landing nearby.

"Yanno, you could be a little more respectful. I am in line to be commander, after all."

"Pardon me, _Commander_ Shitty Glasses."

"Much better," the brunet laughed.

The man's eyes flicked to Juuzou. "Who the fuck's this brat?"

"Oh, my name's Juuzou," the white haired boy replied, squinting a bit in the bright sunlight. He shielded his eyes with his hand.

"The fuck are you, some sorta reaper or some shit?"

"Now, Levi--"

So his name was Levi, huh? Juuzou came to think he didn't like this Levi very much, given how rude he was to Hange, especially when he was their subordinate. Juuzou didn't respect many people, but he knew to respect those stronger than him. And that usually ended up being the same as those who outranked him. So where did this jerk get off on being an ass?

"--I think he should come back to the headquarters with us," Hange was saying as they wiped the grime off their goggles with a cloth.

"You don't have to mother every stray damn thing. We already have the brats."

"Shut up. He took on that nine and a half meter by himself."

"Yeah, and he looks like he took the piss with death."

"Don't we all?"

Levi threw his hands up into the air. "Fine! Anything's better than you treating those man-eating bastards like fucking pets." He stormed off.

The brunet turned back to Juuzou. "Sorry about that, kiddo. Levi's a bit of a grouch on the best of days."

Juuzou shrugged. He'd seen much worse working for the CCG.

"So, anyway, um, I need to take you to see Erwin."

"Okay."

They nodded and whistled. "I hope you don't mind horseback," they said. "Loki's nice though," they continued as the gelding trotted up, tossing his head.

"That's fine," he said. "I don't mind.

Hange nodded, climbing into the saddle before reaching down to help him up. "Just be careful with that scythe of yours," they said, nudging the horse into motion.


End file.
